A Very Rivera Christmas
by OlitzOTP
Summary: This is a very Rivera Christmas! Spin-off to 'Life with the Riveras' and 'As Naya Rivera's sister.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to get this posted before I become absorbed in 'Keeping up with the Kardashians' again. I'd also like to add, that Chris' sister doesn't have epilepsy in this story. It's too depressing.**

Christmas with the Riveras isn't just a cake walk. When you basically have everything, it's pretty hard to ask for something. So this year, my parents are taking us on a cruise. All of us Riveras: Naya, Mychal, myself, and Laurel, and also Heather, Caitlin, their parents and the cast is tagging along, with their families, of course. That excludes Briana Leigh, naturally, because she's going back to Tex-ass for the holidays.

Oh, I bet you noticed Nickayla wasn't on my roster. That's because she's in rehab now. Yeah, Iowa didn't help. She got caught for something, so my parents dropped her in a rehab center in New York. For Christmas, she's getting a couple hundreds and a 'Very Rivera' Christmas card.

Even with the cruise, Laurel's Christmas list is still outrageous. Here, I photo-copied it:

__What Laurel wants for Christmas:  
>a pony<br>a puppy  
>The new iPhone<br>A coach purse__

__The Kate Spade gala dress (see Rumor has it/Someone like you)  
>An iPad<em>_

Seriously, this girl is crazy. All of that is probably more than the cruise itself, but she's getting all of it. Mami told me something like, "Last Christmas, she was underprivileged," and, "She was and orphan."

And for my personal enjoyment, I've photo-copied mine, Naya's, and Mychal's lists also.

____Gabi's Christmas list:  
>All I want is the new iPhone<em>_

____Naya's Christmas list:  
>A day at the spa<em>_

__Mychal's list:  
>A big boy car, like a Hummer or an Escalde,<em>_

__and...  
>Just to get on Naya and Gabi's nerves, I want all of us to have matching licence plates. As so:<em>_

__Naya's: RIVERA1  
>Mine: RIVERA2<em>_

__Gabi's: RIVERA4 (I jumped over Nickayla's)  
>Laurel: RIVERA5<em>_

Hold up, I didn't see that before. I need to go knock the shit out of Mychal.

Well, us Riveras and Morrises got to the cruise terminal late. Luckily, the cruise staff saw us, and cleared the V.I.P. aisle. Of course, the reactions were hilarious. I heard, "I'm going to be on the same boat as the Glee cast!" constantly, and of course there were snapping of cameras and the beep of phones sending tweets, status updates, and text messages.

When we finally boarded the ship, the rest of the cast and their families were already sitting at the bar. We quickly put our stuff in our room on the veranda deck and hit the bar. Make that the parents and cast hit the bar. Maddie, Lea's sister, Lily, Darren's niece, Hannah, Chris' sister, Charolette, Dianna's step-sister, Spencer, Kevin's brother, Kellie, Cory's niece, Luke, Laurel, Caitlin and I, were sent to some lame orientation about the child care thing, the teenage hangout, and the young adult night club. They put wristbands on Maddie and Lily, and some schedule was given to me. Caitlin, Charolette, Luke and I were forced to sign Hannah, Spencer, Laurel, and Kellie up for the teenage thing, so we could have some seniors time.

After we dropped all the kids somewhere, we went out to the pool deck to talk about college.

Charolette was the first to speak, "I'm trying to get into FIU."

"I'm looking into Ivy league schools, like Dartmouth and Yale," Luke said.

I grabbed Caitlin's hand, "We are either going to stay in LA and go to UCLA, or head to New York. I also applied for Columbia."

"Aw. You guys are like living examples of Brittana," Charolette gushed. Luke tossed his head in another direction. I glared at him.

"Do you have a stick up your ass or something?" I asked.

"Uh, no," He replied, "Only my ex-girlfriend was a lesbian, and is now pursuing another cast member's sister."

I rolled my eyes, "I thought you got over that!" I yelled.

He stood up and I stood along with him, "Well maybe I didn't!"

"Oh, just cut the crap. How many girls on my team did you have sex with? I heard you did it with Audryn Forellio, and Tess Covington, __before __I broke up with you! You can't say shit!"

He nodded in my direction, "Fine," he mumbled, walking past me, giving me a shove, causing me to stumble back onto our deck table.

What is really cool, is the cast was all in the same area of the Verandah deck. The Sarfati's in V19, the Monteiths in V20, the Crisses in V21, the Colfers in V22, the Agrons in V23, the Sallings in V24, the Morrises in V25, the Morris-Riveras in V27, the McHales in V28, the Reillys in V29, the Overstreets in V30, the Shums in V31, and the Ushcowits in V32.

The Veranda deck is awesome. Everyone around us is quiet, peaceful, and don't freak (too much) when they see us walking down the hall.

Caitlin, Charolette and I are in the Rivera cabin suite, V26. "Lift up your shirt, Gabs," Caitlin pleads.

"Why?" I snap. She gave me her puppy-dog eyes.

"Gabs," she sat me on one of the beds, "You're in pain. Luke hurt you when he shoved you, didn't he?"

"You know what Cait? We are still in Los Angeles. We haven't even left port yet. I don't want this drama on what is supposed to be my Christmas vacation. Leave me alone!"

After I yelled at her, she started rushing around,"We need to start getting ready."

"For what?"

"Dinner. Mardi Gras Dining room at 7:45." And she left the room without any more words.

"Cait!" But it was too late.

Charolette got up from her spot, "Gabi, I know you're hurting."

Tears stared to flow down my cheeks. "I am. I just want to get it right with Caitlin."

I didn't see her again until 7:45, promptly, at the Mardi Gras dining room. The cast of Glee and their families had their own section in the dining room.

Caitlin had on a teal, above knee, sequin dress with some rhinestone sandals. I had dressed it down with a black cocktail dress and black glittery TOMS. Charolette was wearing a soft, yellow dress.

Caitlin had a sad look on her face. I just couldn't help but go over there and talk to her, "Hey."

"Hey," she said in another direction.

"I know what I did was wrong. I didn't mean to snap at you, I just wasn't in the mood. Yes, Caitlin, I'm hurt. When Luke pushed me, I fell on the rim of the table and now I have a purpleing bruise on my side. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No, Gabi. It isn't. Now leave me alone."

"Fine," I turned and ran out of the dining room.

****Naya's POV****

My mom saw her running.

"Gabrielle," she stared to go after her, but I stopped her.

"No mami, I'll get her. We need some heart to heart anyway."

I walked out of the dining room to find Gabi sitting on the bench outside the library. I took a seat next to her.

"We need some LST," I said.

She glared at me, but I could tell she had been crying. I mean, it couldn't be more obvious. There was mascara all over her face.

"What's LST?"

"Lesbian sister time. What's on your mind?"

She sighed, "It's Caitlin. I snapped at her when she asked if I'm hurting, and now she's mad."

"Well, Heather is hot and cold sometimes. They're Morrises. H and I just talk it out. Sometimes we consult mom, or Laurel. Sometimes we just tell each other what's up. You'll get get over it, because you're with the one you love." I leaned in and gave her a hug.

**Gabi's POV**

That's all I need to hear. Tomorrow was a full day a sea. I'd catch her somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating before Christmas! I just got my laptop back, so more updates! I think there will be more once school returns. And thank my best friend, and beta amillonyears for getting this chapter back ASAP. For all those Naya fans out there, I will be posting a new chapter of Life with the Rivera's on her birthday, January 12th. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**(And to celebrate the Pretty Little Liars winter premire, tomorrow at 8/7c) **

** ~A **

* * *

><p>We were out on the Lido deck for my mom's "Rivera family breakfast." It was just her, my dad, Mychal, Naya, and me. We ate in silence for about 15 minutes, but she broke it.<p>

"So," she started, "what are we doing in Mexico?"

Naya lifted her coffee cup to her mouth, Mychal pretended he had bacon stuck in his teeth, and I, well, I didn't have a cover. I had eaten all my food, drank all my orange juice, and you don't really get cell phone service in the middle of the ocean.

"Gabrielle? Any ideas?" I knew she wasn't going to let me off.

"Well... Maybe, since the 1st port is Catalina Island, we should go shopping or something. And in Ensenada, we should go scuba diving or something big like that."

Naya scooted away from the table, "Well, Mami, I need to ..." she thought of an excuse, "Go to the gym and work off this breakfast."

Mychal quickly followed with an equally lame excuse, "I need to go stand in line at guest services to link my credit card to my sail-and-sign card."

"Gabrielle?" I looked up from my game of Angry Birds.

"Do you have a lame excuse as well?"

"No," I shot back with sarcasm.

"You're excused," she said.

With her consent, I quickly left the table.

As I was walking toward the entrance to Grand Atrium, Caitlin and Laurel were walking right in my direction. I sped up and grabbed Caitlin's arm.

"What the hell?" She tried to jerk away.

"Seriously Caitlin, I need to talk to you."

"I can't, I'm supposed to be watching Laurel."

"Laurel," I called her attention from her looking at the pattern of the carpet, "go hang with some kids your age."

"But Mommy said..."

I glared at her, "And what did your mommy say? Don't hang out with normal kids because you're Laurel Morris-Rivera?"

"Yes."

"Whatever. Go hang with Hannah, Spencer, and Kellie. And if you get lost, ask one of the nice men in the white uniforms to take you to guest services and make a call to find me, okay?"

"I'm not an idiot," she mumbled, walking away.

"What did you want?" Caitlin snapped.

"I wanted to say sorry."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes. Naya talked to me, and I figured out why."

"Okay then, why?"

"I was hurt by what Luke said. It made me feel like shit. It made me feel like being a lesbian was wrong," I started tearing up, "He made me feel like I was going to hell because I loved you and not him. I want to go around, holding your hand, and kiss you in public. I used to not want to be on the home of TMZ or be the next joke on Live with Kelly, but I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you," the tears poured freely down my cheeks, "The truth is, I want to come out. I already came out to our families, but I want the whole world to know that Naya Rivera's sister is a lesbian. I don't care if that ass Briana leaks me, or tells everyone that the Riveras are just like the Kardashians. I don't care that one day I'll go to hell. I just care that I go with you," she just stared at the ground, "Caitlin, did you hear anything I said?"

"Yes..." She looked up, tears rimming her eyes before she continued, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said, and pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't know if this is too early for you, but tonight is formal night. When the photographers will be taking professional pictures, I'd like to take one as a couple. Just me and you," I suggested, but was interrupted when an announcement came over the speakers.

"Sorry for this interruption Carnival Inspiration cruisers, but could Gabrielle Rivera make her way to guest services, located on the Empress deck. Thank you."

Caitlin and I exchanged glances, and laughed. I took her hand in mine, and we went to go get Laurel.

That night we were all dolled up for formal pictures, and formal dinner. I wore a tight-fitting one-shouldered pink dress, and Caitlin wore a black and white bubble dress.

"W-wow," I stuttered, speechless, "You look amazing."

Caitlin laughed, "You do, too."

We went down to the Promenade deck to Inspiration's Way. About every 5 feet was a photographer, so we just chose one.

"Oh my," the photographer gasped as he saw our large party.

My mother laughed, "Don't worry. We aren't all taking a picture at the same time."

We let the couples go first.

Lea and Cory, Naya and Heather, Amber and Chord, Chris and Darren, Harry and Jenna, Mark and Dianna, and Kevin and...

"Hold up," I grabbed the girl's arm.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Kevin laid his hand on my shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Hold up, Kevin. I want to know who this girl is."

"She's my girlfriend."

I glared at the girl. She was about my height, with caramel hair and brown eyes, "Where do I know you from?"

"My name is Vanessa. I'm Sugar, on Glee."

I rolled my eyes, "That's where I know you from. Listen girly, If you hurt Kevin, I will gut you and-"

"Okay, Gabi. That's enough," Kevin laughed.

Well, Kevin and Vanessa went, and after that all the parents went, and then each family took a picture.

When we got to the dining room, we sat at the tables we had sat at the previous day. When I looked at the menu, there where to 2 main things: fillet minon, and lobster. Lea is weird and, like her character, a vegan, so she got a salad.

"I'd like the lobster," I said, my usual HBIC tone clear, to the waiter.

"Same," Caitlin followed.

When our lobster got there, it was all looks and barely any lobster.

"That was unsatisfactory," I told the waiter.

"Mine was under cooked," Caitlin chipped.

After dinner, me and Caitlin started walking down Inspiration's way. "That lobster was actually good," I admitted.

"I know," she laughed, "It was just funny tearing down the chef's self-esteem."

I laughed at her comment.

"Hey Gabi, you want to get that picture now?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot."

We went straight to the photographer that took our pictures the first time. When he saw us two, he turned the other direction.

"What is he doing?" I asked myself out loud, "Hey!" I yelled, waving my hand to get his attention. The man turned around, nervously quivering. I looked at his name tag. Morocco.

"You didn't bring the diva, did you? The diva from the television?" he questioned.

I racked my brain, trying to remember what he was talking about. Then I remembered Lea's spontaneous outbursts at the man. "Oh, Lea? No. Me and my girlfriend here want to get pictures taken."

He nodded, "Your sisters are the lesbians from the award-winning show?"

I rubbed my temples, "Yes. Naya Rivera and Heather Morris. Can we just get our pictures taken Morocco?"

"Yes! Sit, sit."

Me and Caitlin posed for innocent pictures, and before we knew it were on our way.

"Gabs, I want ice cream," Caitlin looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

I smiled, nodding, "Yeah, so do I. Let's go up to Tiffany's on the Lido deck and get some."

It took us less than 2 minutes to get up there.

"I want chocolate," Caitlin whined. I gave in and got the chocolate, and we took a seat at one of the booths and shared the ice cream.

"Let's go, Cait. I'm tired."

"Alright, come on," she dragged me out of the booth.

Less than 5 minutes later, me and her, still in our dresses, were asleep on the couch in my stateroom, completely out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, but I'm utteredly tired of Christmas. And I'm no longer in the Christmas spirt. Nothing in my house is making me the least bit Christmas-y, so I'm just going to descripe their Christmas after the cruise. There might be some dialouge.**

Our crusie was fun. In Mexico, we basically shopped and at the next port we swam with dolphins. When our pictures came out, there was one missing. Caitlin and I haven't figured out which one it was, yet. Laurel got everything on her Christmas list, and Caitlin, Laurel and I got little malteses. Laurel's, named Vera, like in Vera Bradley, Caitlin's named Chanel, and mine named Vuitton, like Louis Vuitton. Naya got her spa day, and Mychal got his 'big-boy' car. And from Caitlin, I got a charm braclet.

_"Hey Gabs." She knocked, while entering my room._

_"Hey Cait."_

_"Here."_

_I looked down at the velvet box she was putting in my hand._

_"Hey. What is this?"_

_She smiled slyly. "Open it."_

_I opened the velvet box. In it, was two identical silver charm braclets. "What are these?" I asked with a smile._

_"They're 'girlfriend' braclets. One's for you and one's for me. Just my way of saying 'I'll always love you.'"_

_I lifted one out of the box._

_"Turn the heart over."_

_I did as told. When I turned it over, I saw two initals etched in it. 'G&C'_

_"Caitlin. I love it."_

"Hey Gabi." Mychal came bursting into my room.

"What do you want Tennesse dipwad?"

"Um. Look at this." he slammed a magazine in front of me.

**RIVERA FAMILY SCANDAL**

"What is this?" I asked with questioning eyes.

"Page 57"

I flipped to said page, there was tons of pictures of us alone and as a family. Pictures like our last years Christmas picture, with Nickayla, pictures of Naya with Heather, pictures of Mychal at football practice, pictures of me and Nickayla cheering the previous year, and pictures of Laurel.

_Has the Rivera family grown apart for money? We've caught them buying up quite alot._

_It might have all started when eldest daughter, Naya, got her role on Glee, and when she became engaged to fiance, Heather Morris, or when the couple adopted their first daughter, Laurel Morris-Rivera. Or it might have something to do with only son, Mychal's, football career kicking off. Or, where do we place that un-know Rivera?. And new info, youngest Rivera, Gabrielle, known as Gabi, is dating, A GIRL! Not just any girl. This girl just happens to be Heather Morris' sister, Caitlin. A LESBIAN FAMILY!_

_Let's call E. They need to make space on their primetime television, for our fantasic idea of a Rivera reality show!I think it might be premature to be calling them the next Kardashian family, but if this family keeps it up, they're on the road to being the fakest family in America, along side the Kardashians. Not as if they don't all have fake boobs! If the Rivera's are reading this, keep it up! Let's see you be the most hated family of 2012!_

"Mychal. Where did you get this?" I asked as calm as possible.

" I don't know. I was just at Target and everyone was looking at this magazine. I was like 'What the hell?' and then I saw it for myself. My family is on the cover of a magazine, for all the wrong reasons! For Kardashian reasons!"

"DON'T THINK I'M PROUD OF THIS! I WAS JUST OUTED IN A MAGAZINE!" I screamed. I jumped from my place on my bed, and ran down stairs.

" MOM! DAD!" I heard them running out of their room.

"What's wrong, honey?" my mom asked.

I started breaking down. "EVERYONE KNOWS!"

"Knows what?" They asked comeleatly not seeing the magazine with our faces on it.

"THAT I'M A LESBIAN!"

Mychal came running into the room. "The magazine, Mom." he panted.

My mom slipped the magazine out of my hand. As soon as she saw the cover, she ran to the front window of the house. "Guys. Come look at this!"

I wallowed over to the window, still a crying mess. My tears cleared up enough to see out the window. I could see cameras flashing at our house, and I saw Naya's Range Rover at the gate, trying to get in.

I heard my phone beep in my back pocket.

_How does the Rich Bitch feel right now? I sold that story, your picture, and the secret. Any scoop on your family I can get published? I'll just ask Laurel. The Tex-Ass bites back! -BL_

**That really wasn't the chapter I was going for, but it took me forever, so, It's staying like that. And this chapter isn't Betaed. I'm too tired, sorry Liv! **

**All the story-lines will be carried over, back to 'Life with the Riveras'. The next chapter of that will be up ON Naya's birthday, January 12th.**


End file.
